


Snap Shot

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (Despite what the summary may make you think), Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Crushes, Getting Back Together, M/M, No Love Triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamiya Makoto was finally about to tell the cute model he liked him, he was about to stop being the quiet photographer who said nothing. So why did that giant asshole of a model have to come in the picture and mess up everyone's emotions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattoosanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/gifts).



> Inspired by tattoosanta's Christmas fic for me so that, along w the fact they haven't been having the best time, let's say this is a gift for them, yeah?
> 
> If you see any mistakes feel free to point them out!

Makoto was going to do it that day, he was going to tell Tatsuya he was in love with him. About time he did, too.

It hadn’t taken long for him to develop a crush on the guy, not really. In fact, it’d been within their first meeting. He’d almost say he’d fallen too fast, but that didn’t matter. No, he was going to finally tell the model he loved him.

They seemed to work together a lot, anyway. The amount of times he’d gotten to snap pictures of Tatsuya’s pretty face was almost uncountable at that point. Makoto was almost completely sure no one knew Tatsuya’s face better besides maybe makeup artist.

He took a deep breath when the model and his little redheaded companion walked through the door. He was going to need to act fast, before anyone else showed up.

It was, afterall, a couples’ shoot. The photographer needed to talk to the model before the other showed up and ruined the chances. Only because, knowing his luck, the other model was going to be a brat from hell.

He looked Tatsuya over and swallowed. He was dressed in a nice, almost all white, outfit. The pants seemed to fit perfectly and the weird hybrid of tank top and turtleneck hugged his chest. So much so that Makoto could find himself wanting to undress Tatsuya with his mind--

No, he needed to stay focused. He needed to confess to Tatsuya before he chickened out for what would be the fifth embarrassing time. 

“Tatsuya.” He approached with a small smile. “Long time no see.”

“Makoto!” Tatsuya moved forward, crushing the smaller man in a hug. If there was one thing Makoto had learned, it was that the model was extremely physical thanks to his time in America. “I’m so glad I don’t have to stress about who the photgrapher is…”

“What? Stressing about the other model instead?” Makoto teased, pulling away slightly with a grin.

“More nervous…” Tatsuya gave a small laugh and his face became tinted red. Makoto had to say he wouldn’t have minded that if it had been because of him. “This guy is big in the modelling world and I’ve never worked with him before.”

“You’ll do fine. That pretty face can’t screw up.” Makoto said, placing a hand on the other’s cheek.

“I know that, I really do. The thing is, this guy is kind of…” Tatusya let out a shaky breath. “Really cute. I’m afraid I’ll make a fool of myself in front of a big name.”

Makoto felt his eye twitch ever-so-slightly. Who even was the other model? Someone he was sure to hate, probably. Makoto had a habit of hating most of the people Tatsuya had an infatuation with.

“Eh, so this is the place~?” Makoto flinched, he knew that voice from interviews and past jobs before. Of course it had to be one guy he couldn’t bring himself to hate no matter how hard he tried.

Atsushi, the giant asshole, just had to be the other model. He should’ve known that would be just his luck. 

The purple haired man peeked around the corner, seemingly bored, only for his eyes to light up when he saw Makoto. Apparently he still remembered Makoto.

“Miya-chin!” He moved forward, right past Seijuurou and Tatsuya, and lifted Makoto off the ground. “I missed you so much.”

...And he remembered just how he could mess with Makoto. How lovely.

“Put me down, Atsushi.” Makoto felt his own face get red (could Atsushi just make anyone blush, then?) “This is embarrassing.”

“But I haven’t seen him in so long…” Atsushi whined out, placing him down gently, only to place a kiss on the corner of his lips. “I guess that’ll do though~”

“Eh? Are you two dating or something?” Tatsuya’s voice made Makoto jump. Why had Tatsuya had to have seen that? Of all the people who had to see…

“No, no we’re not!” Makoto blurted out.

“Not anymore, at least~”

“Atsushi--”

“My company wanted me to break up with him for a while~” Atsushi shrugged. “We didn’t wanna, though.”

“I see…” Tatsuya shuffled his feet a bit. “Well, that makes what I said to you earlier kind of awkward, doesn’t it, Makoto?”

“Not really, just because I used to date the guy--” He held up a finger when Atsushi went to talk. “We’ll discuss the dating thing later, Atsushi-- doesn’t make what you said weird. You’re entitled to your opinions.”

Tatsuya was still red with embarrassment. “Okay. I-I guess that’s true… Maybe we should get started…!”

“Good idea.” Makoto finally took the chance to look at the outfit Atsushi was wearing, to see what he could do with the two.

It was almost all black, unlike Tatsuya’s. The sleeves were long on his shirt and the collar low. Low enough that Makoto had a fairly nice view of Atsushi’s chest--

He really needed to stop thinking about the models that way when it was time to work. There were more important things to worry about in that moment. Things that could keep him from noticing the knowing look the redhead was shooting him.

“Alright then, this way.” He turned and started walking. “Just start off in what feels natural and we’ll go from there…”

-

“I saw the way you were looking at both of them.” Seijuurou’s voice made Makoto want to scream. Why had he had to come and approach him during a break? Why abou the models?

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Makoto said, rolling his eyes. He wasn’t going to let this guy guess it.

“You’re interested in them and it’s kind of obvious…” Seijuurou sighed. “Don’t feel bad about it, though. A lot of people seem to fall for models in this line of work.”

Makoto dropped the plan to try and act as if he was ignorant to his feelings. Like hell he was going to let Seijuurou say that, he knew there was no way in hell that was normal. No other photographers he knew had the hots for models.

“Oh yeah?” He began, venom lacing his words. “Sure, a lot of people fall in love with two models!”

“Well, I did.” Seijuurou gave a shrug. “Midorima Shintarou and Takao Kazunari. I’m sure you’ve heard of them.”

Of course Makoto had heard of them, they were some big names in the business. Especially in the last few years with rumors of them being together floating around. Depending on how far Seijuurou had gotten with them, maybe they weren’t all that fake, after all.

“So you’ve got yourself some famous boyfriends, huh?” Makoto laughed. “Cute.”

Seijuurou turned red in his own embarrassment. “It’s not really that cute…! We just happened to all like each other. I’m sure if you talk to those two it’ll be the same way.”

“Uh-huh, sure.” Makoto rolled his eyes yet again. “Not everything works out well, dumbass.”

“Well you won’t know until you try.” The redhead narrowed his eyes. “You’re talking to Murasakibara after the shoot, correct?”

“Sure, if he still wants to talk.” Makoto didn’t want to deal with this conversation anymore, why couldn’t it end?

“I’m sure he will, since he keeps glancing over at you.” Seijuurou replied, amusment in his voice. “I think he still likes you, even if you two broke it off.”

Makoto snorted, yeah right. He was just trying to mess with Makoto, he could tell that much. Atsushi wasn’t one to chase after things when his employer cut them out, not really. The amount of friends he saw Atsushi lose thanks to that was astounding. He wasn’t going to be any different.

“You don’t believe me, do you?” Seijuurou sighed. “I don’t know why I expected anything different, really.”

“Whatever.” Makoto rolled his eyes. He wasn’t going to get his hopes up for some fairy tale ending that he knew wasn’t going to come. No, he’d lost that chance long ago. 

“Just think about what I said when you talk to Murasakibara after this.” Seijuurou sighed. “Don’t be stubborn about it or you really will lose him forever.”

Makoto didn’t know why, but those words seemed like little knives in his heart. They shouldn’t have, though, he’d lost Atsushi long ago. Now the giant was just trying to mess with him, right?

That had to be it, with how Atsushi was there was no way he’d want to try again. The guy was too lazy to chase after someone he’d already left.

“I just need to stop thinking about this…”

-

  
Makoto walked out of the studio with a shiver. It was still fairly cold out, huh? At least the weather was going to way he liked, if nothing else was.

Looked like he’d been right and Seijuurou wrong, so there was at least that, too. Atsushi hadn’t stuck around to talk to him, so the giant must have been trying to mess with him. There was no way that giant child would be sitting outside--

“Miya-chin!” Or maybe he was wrong. “Miya-chin we need to talk.”

Makoto turned to look at the giant and felt his heart start to race. No, he shouldn’t, he shouldn’t get excited over nothing. This conversation wasn’t going to go anywhere and he knew it.

“Go for it.” He shrugged, trying to seem disinterested.

Atsushi moved forward and Makoto was shocked to see the model was turning a light shade of pink. “I-I still really do like Miya-chin.”

“Do you…?” Makoto bit his lower lip, there was no way this wasn’t an elaborate joke. He’d reveal it any second now…

“I do. I want Miya-chin to date me again.” Atsushi looked at his feet and Makoto started to think that maybe it wasn’t a prank. Maybe Atsushi was actually serious about this.

“Atsushi…”

“Will you date me again?” Atsushi looked up, right at Makoto. 

The latter could see the tears in his eyes, Atsushi was about to cry over this. Makoto knew Atsushi could look cute, but he knew he wasn’t an actor, not in the least.

“Sure, why not?” He tried to stay as nonchalant as possible. He even added in a shrug for emphasis on not caring.

Atsushi sniffled at his reply and Makoto wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say. Was he not happy with the reply? Was he building up to a laugh at Makoto’s expense? Why wasn’t he saying anything? Why wasn’t he talking?

“Atsushi...you going to say anything?” He finally asked, crossing his arms. “If not, I’m leaving.”

“I just thought Miya-chin was going to say no.” He sniffled again and wiped at his eyes. “I thought he liked the other model now…”

Makoto bit his lip, he was usually fine with lying but was it worth it when Atsushi was so emotional about it and they’d just gotten together again? Probably not, that’d likely just lead to yet another spilt.

“I might like him some too, yeah, that’s not a problem, is it?” He asked finally, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Huh?” Atsushi blinked. “Eh, I guess not~ I know Miya-chin wouldn’t cheat.”

“Bingo.” Makoto sighed. “I’ll just look, I won’t touch.”

“Mmm, sounds okay, then~” Atsushi hummed, leaning his head on Makoto’s. “Unless he wants to talk about it…”

“I doubt he would, Atsushi.” Makoto rolled his eyes. “If he likes anyone, he likes you.”

“Eh, no way.” Atsushi pulled back and looked at Makoto, his eyes as wide as they could get.

“Yeah, he told me he thought you were cute shortly before you showed up, that’s why he said what we talked about must’ve been awkward earlier.” The photographer gave a shrug. He didn’t see why this was such a big deal, unrequited feelings were a pretty normal thing he thought.

Atsushi’s brow furrowed, however. “Ah, yeah… Well, I guess I’ll just have to talk to him more tomorrow at round two of the shoot~”

“Bingo.” Makoto resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “See you tomorrow then, Atsushi. I need to get home.”

“Wait, one more thing.” Atsushi said, blocking Makoto’s escape route.

Without another word, he placed the ghost of a kiss on Makoto’s lips, pulling back with a large, goofy grin. Makoto really rolled his eyes, then. His (now again) boyfriend was really something else.

 

-

 

Makoto tapped his foot as he watched the two models chatting during the break. Atsushi wasn’t lying about talking to him more, in fact, they seemed to have been chatting non-stop. If what he’d said yesterday was anything to go by, Tatsuya was on cloud nine he was pretty sure.

The smile on his face helped the idea too. The big, happy grin that had been on his face from the first word Atsushi had said that morning. The smile that Makoto just wanted to kiss until the lips making it were sore--

“Look, don’t touch.” He whispered to himself and he shook his head. “Look, don’t touch.”

“What are you talking about?” Makoto jumped as yet again when Seijuurou came up behind him yet again. What was with that redhead doing that to him?

“I’m not talking about anything.” He replied, sending a glare back at the other man. “At least nothing you need to hear.”

“You were just staring at Tatsuya’s lips pretty intently, though…” Seijuurou frowned. “I don’t want you doing something with him you’d regret.”

“Then good for you, I was just telling myself to not mess with him.” The photographer turned away from the redhead. “I’ll only look.”

“Don’t let Tatsuya catch you, if he does he’ll think you’re interested in him…” The man moved to stand in front of Makoto. “Unless that’s what you want from him.”

He felt himself getting red at the statement. Just how much did this guy know about him based off the few meetings they’d had at shoots? How obvious was his interest in Tatsuya, anyway?

“That’s none of your concern.” He finally replied, crossing his arms. “That’s my business.”

“I was just curious, no need to be so mad.” Seijuurou gave a small frown. “Please calm down.”

Makoto took a deep breath and resisted the urge to glare. “Whatever...Just stop pushing it. All you need to know is Atsushi and I are in a relationship and nothing more.”

“I see.” Seijuurou let out a small chuckle. “I wonder if Murasakibara has told Tatsuya that…”

Shit, Makoto hadn’t thought about that. Atsushi was the type to broadcast his relationship to anyone who would listen, even if that included someone Makoto was still working through having a crush on.

He would have rather been able to tell Tatsuya himself, but that wasn’t going to happen, huh? Tatsuya probably already knew and was just wishing he and Atsushi the best for their future and bullshit like that. Now Makoto couldn’t even get the whole crush thing off his chest without feeling weird.

“That’s just...great.” He groaned. What he wouldn’t do for a nice wall to smack his head into a few times.

“I’m sure it will turn out fine.” Seijuurou gave Makoto a small pat on the back. “Just wait and see.”

Makoto wasn’t sure he wanted to wait and see what this would lead to.

 

-

 

Makoto walked out of the studio with another shiver. Why was he always the one leaving last? It was starting to get kind of annoying, really.

Why was it never the models who left last? Why did they never help him put things away? Sure, he’d usually yell when people tried, but if it was the right person he wouldn’t say no…

Not that the right person would ever offer, so why even bother? Maybe he just liked being able to complain and be bitter about things. Yeah, that seemed pretty likely.

“Makoto!” Tatsuya’s voice broke him out of his grumpy thoughts and he jumped. Why was Tatsuya still hanging around the studio and why did it have to make him think back to his run-in with Atsushi the day before?

“What do you want, Tatsuya?” He turned to look at the model, trying not to frown too harshly. 

“Well, Murasakibara-kun told me you two were dating again, so I wanted to say congratulations!” He gave a shaky smile. “Well, that and…”

“What?” Makoto raised an eyebrow. He didn’t think the model would have more to say about it than that. Tatsuya seemed too much like the type to just give people pats on the back for that kind of thing.

“It’s nothing too big, but I feel our friendship will just be awkward if I don’t say anything.” Tatsuya’s cheeks looked red, Makoto noted. Too bad he couldn’t tell if it was from the cold or something else. “You know I think Murasakibara-kun is cute, but you should know I feel the same way about you too.”

“I--” Makoto blinked. “Wait, what?”

“I’m saying I like both of you.” Tatsuya’s lower lip quivered and Makoto knew that his face was red from embarrassment now. “I know you two are together and I wish you the best, but I needed to say it.”

Makoto wouldn’t be surprised if he’d turned just as red as Tatsuya was in that moment. Was it really possible that the two guys he liked both felt the same way and the same time? His luck was really fucked up, wasn’t it.

“Did you...did you tell Atsushi that?” He finally asked, looking away. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the model now.

“I did…” Tatsuya replied. “He said he’d be willing to talk more about this relationship if you’d be willing to.”

The photographer turned back to the model, brow furrowed in confusion. “Just what all did you two talk about today?”

Tatsuya gave a small, nervous laugh. “A lot of things, Makoto. A lot of things we’d like to talk with you about, too.”

Makoto knew for sure that he was red at that point. He felt like this had to be a dream, really. Both the guys he liked liking him at once? Both wanting to talk about a relationship? There was no way this could really be happening to him.

“I guess we could talk about it, yeah.” He gave a small shrug. “When, though?”

“Oh well, we thought tomorrow after the shoot would work!” Tatsuya seemed to almost bounce on his heels as he said that. 

“Seems good to me.” Makoto couldn’t help but let a small smile dance on his face when he saw how excited the model was. What could he say? It was really cute.

It was even cuter when Tatsuya seemed to stop thinking for a moment and placed a kiss right on Makoto’s lips.

“Oh…” Tatsuya pulled back, covering his mouth. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have--”

“Hey now.” Makoto held up a hand with a small smile. “We’ll just talk about it later, along with everything else.”

 

-

 

“You seem happy today.” Seijuurou sounded too amused as far as Makoto was concerned.

“I’m more nervous than happy, but whatever.” Makoto gave a shrug. He wasn’t up to trying to hide things from the redhead that day.

“Oh? Well, Tatsuya’s in the same boat as you.” Seijuurou replied, obviously trying to not laugh. “You two must have talked about something important last night.”

“I guess we did…” Makoto cleared his throat when he heard himself trailing off. “There’s more important things to talk about today, though.”

“Good to hear. I wish you all the best.” He gave Makoto a small smile. How much could this guy figure out from what he said?

“Thanks, I guess.” Makoto mumbled, looking to the other two. He had to hope for the best, too.

He couldn’t rely on the dream-like scenario that’d started last night, no. He’d have to actually talk to them about it and make sure he didn’t piss either off. He’d have to make sure they’d be willing to talk through all the little pieces of the relationship.

Yep, Makoto was pretty sure just letting everything go like they were in a fairytale would just end in it all crashing and burning. So he was going to take time and actually think about what was going on.

“Relax some.” Seijuurou’s voice made Makoto jump. “I know you’re nervous about what’s to come, but it’ll be easier than you expect.”

“You sure about that?” Makoto raised an eyebrow. From what he’d seen so far easy wouldn’t be a word to describe it.

“I am.” He gave a small nod. “Just let it all happen and you’ll be fine.”

Makoto sighed. He wasn’t sure if he could or should trust the redhead on this, but did he have anything to lose? No, not really. Anything he’d lost in the recent years seemed to have come back to him and anything that fell through in the discussion was likely going to be things he didn’t have to begin with. Maybe listening to Seijuurou wouldn’t be that bad of an idea.

Besides, the redhead had actually done something similar to this in the past, right? So he had to know at least some of what he was talking about.

“Fine then, I’ll just let it happen and see if your advice ends up being bullshit or not.” He finally replied, crossing his arms. “You better not be lying.”

Seijuurou gave him a small smile. “I promise the outcome will be better than you expect, Hanamiya-kun.”

“You better not be lying, you brat.”

 

-

 

“So, it seems that we both like, well, uh, the other two involved in this conversation.” Tatsuya laughed nervously and Makoto almost wanted to sigh. If anything was going to make this whole thing hard, it was going to be Tatsuya’s nervous ramblings.

“Yep, you two both like me and each other~” Atsushi hummed, looking between the two. “And Muro-chin at least interests me…”

“Huh?” Tatsuya sat up a it straighter and pointed at himself. “Am I Muro-chin?”

“Bingo.” Makoto replied, giving the model a small grin. “He gave you a nickname, so don’t even think of brushing this off. He’s definitely interested.”

“Oh…” Tatsuya blinked. “Well, that’s good, then, isn’t it? I’m glad Murasakibara-kun doesn’t hate me.”

“Mm hmm~” Atsushi yawned. “Anyway, I dunno why you guys are both so tense. Do you wanna date each other?”

Makoto should’ve known to expect Atsushi to not pull any punches with questioning. Why didn’t he expect that? If he had, he could’ve prepared for a question like that, at least a little.

Now, though, since he had no preparation, he was sitting there mouth slightly agape. Was he supposed to tell the truth and say yes? If he told the truth did he give the long version about how he’d want to stay with Atsushi too?

He should’ve gotten to know Atsushi again before he agreed to this. At least he should’ve brushed up on the giant’s ticks. Why hadn’t he brushed up any on the giant’s ticks? He’d need to kick himself for this later…

“I’d love to date Makoto and you.” Tatsuya finally blurted out, making it a lot easier on Makoto. He could gauge Atsushi’s reaction to that and use it as a basis.

“Ah, okay~” Atsushi gave a small smile. “I wouldn’t mind trying out dating Muro-chin, either~ He seems fun.”

So apparently what Tatsuya said was just perfect, then, huh? Not too long, not too short and it covered all the bases he needed to cover. Well, Makoto could do that, too.

“I wouldn’t mind dating both of you, either.” He said, grabbing the attention of both men. “I mean, since you both seem fine with it…”

“Well, duh.” Atsushi rolled his eyes. “But is Miya-chin really fine with it?”

“If you don’t want this to happen, we can forget about it.” Tatsuya added with a nervous smile. “I can pretend this never happened.”

Makoto’s eyes widened slightly. “No, no. I’m fine with it. Why the hell would you two think I’m not?”

“Oh well, we just kinda assumed--”

“If you’re going to date me, you’re going to need to learn not to assume.” Makoto tried to sound angry, despite the grin forcing itself on his face. 

This was going to be one wild ride, wasn’t it?

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://shieldofaegis.tumblr.com/post/137042528124/snap-shot)
> 
> [dA](http://fav.me/d9nhfu4)


End file.
